


Monsters

by modernlaurens



Series: the monster's universe [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/pseuds/modernlaurens
Summary: Story one of the Monsters series:Follow John Laurens as he becomes something that will change is life forever and attempts to trust the people who did it to him.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,I haven't slept yet and I wrote this 99% asleep. So, sorry for errors. I'm struggling to keep my eyes open.

**Story One**

John woke up with a pounding head in a comfortable bed that was definitely not his own. Too comfortable and  _ too red _ . John, sure, likes the colour red but that colour would not be his choice in duvet – or choice in wall colour, either.

Everything his eyes landed on was red besides some pieces of brown furniture. He began to get more anxious, head whipping around back and forth, getting dizzy. He has no idea where he is? Is this a dream? Why isn’t he at home?

_ Where the hell is he? _

“Ah. You are awake.” There was a soft drawl from the darkness and John whipped his head towards it, trying his best to figure out who the hell the person speaking to him is. He couldn’t see the man who spoke. All he could hear is his voice. That makes him a lot more anxious.

“Where am I?” John asked instantly, balling the duvet up in his fists. He looked down at his body – he’s wearing clothes, thank God. These are his clothes, too. The jeans and shirt he put on yesterday to go out to a club.

John didn’t realize the sharp pain he had in his neck until he turned it, hissing sharply, laying his hand over the sore spot. He tried to see if there was any blood or anything at all really. There was a small indent that his fingers ran over. John snatched his hand back, terrified.

“My home.” The man spoke again. His voice is smooth and intimidating. John gulped, pushing his hair behind his ear.

“Why?” John asked. He whimpered. John doesn’t want to cry. He would rather not, to be honest. Not in front of a random stranger.

“It is a long story.” With that, the man stepped out of the shadows and John gulped.

He’s tall, built but lean. His hair is pulled into a tight ponytail, eyebrow raised. He’s wearing a blue jacket (one that looks rather expensive) with a black t-shirt and black jeans. His arms are crossed and he walks boldly.

“Tell me!” John exclaimed. He winced at his yelling – his head hurts, too.

His whole body kind of does, really.

He’s also super fucking hungry.

Those are issues for another time, though.

“I will.” The man walked closer to John and John pushed himself back against the bed until his back hit the headboard. Something about him makes John feel so intimidated. Well, who wouldn’t? Just the way he carries himself – and the fact that he probably kidnapped John – is scary enough. “First, we should get you something to eat. You are probably starving, poor thing.” The man cooed, reaching up to run his fingers across John’s cheek.

John was about to slap it away but decided against it. John’s whole life could be in the hands of this man now.

“No I’m not.” John lied. He gulped, “Just tell me what I’m doing here and who you are.”

The man hummed, continuing to run his fingers softly along John’s face. Over his cheek bones, across his bottom lip, “You are lying.” He deadpanned, “And also, I am Lafayette if you must know.”

John watched Lafayette, almost shaking. He’s so scared.

“Okay.” John began. His voice is wavering, “I’m J—,”

“John Laurens. I know.” Lafayette took his hand away from John’s face, “I will be back with some clothes for you to change into. Then we can eat.”

“I don’t need your clothes.”

“Yes you do.” Lafayette said. With that, he turned around and walked out of the room. John released a loud breath, jumping out of the bed and ignoring – the best he could – the pain in his body as he tried to look around for some sort of exit.

His eyes landed on a window and he rushed towards it, pulling the large, red drapes open. Sun poured into the room, paining John’s eyes for a second. He laid his hands firmly on the window sill, looking out of the window.

_ No. _

By the height, he has to be at least three stories up. There are no pipes lining the house he’s in. Nothing. Below is a clean garden and a pool. There are a few people out there, no one John can really see too well.

He’s fucked.

“Ah,” John whipped around, eyes landing on Lafayette once again. His eyebrow is raised and he’s carrying some clothes, “I am going to assume that you are not trying to escape.”

John stayed quiet.

Lafayette chuckled lowly, “Do not fret. Once I explain to you why you are here you will have the option to leave, or to stay.”

John released a loud breath – he can leave! 

Wait...

“I don’t believe you.” John said. He gulped again. “You brought me here. Why would you just let me go without –,”

“I will answer that later. Get changed,” Lafayette laid the clothes on the bed. “When you are done, come downstairs and go to the kitchen. You should not miss it. If you do, simply as one of the maids. They will assist you.”  
_Maids?_

“Okay?” John squeaked. Lafayette nodded curtly at John, turning to walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

John squeezed his eyes shut and allowed a few tears to roll down his cheeks. He reopened them, stepping away from the window to get changed quickly.

It’s nothing fancy – just a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt – but it feels a million times better than the jeans he had slept in. He wants to remember how he got here – he doesn’t.

He remembers getting drunk as hell with a few friends and that’s it.

John didn’t want to keep Lafayette waiting – too scared to do so. So he soon exited the room, half expecting to see more red but he was faced with a white wall with photos hanging on them. One of three men – Lafayette was in it. John has no idea who the others are.

John slowly made his way downstairs – thankfully the staircase was easy to find. He had to walk down two flights, turns out the house is three stories (and pretty fucking huge. Lafayette must be rich as hell.) 

When John got to the last floor, he wandered around for about a minute trying to find the kitchen. He eventually did, though, and walked in, instantly faced with three men. Lafayette and two others.

He immediately felt an emotional pull towards one of the men – shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes _ .  _ He’s wearing a jacket similar to Lafayette’s but green. The same man stood up, rushing towards John quickly, “My pet. You’re awake,” He spoke slowly, hooking one finger underneath John’s chin, tilting it up. “Good morning.”

“I—,” John began hesitantly.

“I did not tell him yet, Alexander.” Lafayette spoke.  _ Alexander,  _ John assumes, rolled his eyes, admiring John’s face with close inspection. Alexander didn’t speak back to Lafayette, just lowered his eyes to John’s neck – where the pain is. Alexander hummed, rubbing a soft thumb over the sore area.

John winced.

“Alexander. Stop, you’re probably freaking him out.” The man who John doesn’t know the name of spoke sternly. Alexander rolled his eyes, pulling his hands away from John. As much as John didn’t want to admit it, it felt nice to have Alexander’s hands on his body.

He can’t explain it.

Alexander walked towards the large table, plopping down on one side of Lafayette. Lafayette is sitting at the head of the table, the man who John doesn’t have the name of yet sitting on the other, “Sit wherever.” Lafayette pointed at the table. Food sat there, along with some red juice.

John nodded, making his way to sit next to Alexander. Alexander’s eyes followed him the whole time. He felt kind of uncomfortable.

John sat – the unnamed man smiled, “I’m Hercules.”

John nodded, sucked on his lip. “John.”

Hercules hummed and nodded. John assumes that Hercules knew his name but, still, good to be polite to rich people who possibly brought John here to murder him.

One of them calls him pet, for fuck sakes.

PET!

“I am assuming you are confused.” Lafayette began, raising an eyebrow. He began cutting into a steak slowly. John looked down at his own plate – a steak sat there, too, slightly underdone but, to be honest, John is so hungry he could eat anything right now.

So he lifted his fork and knife. His hands were too shaky to do anything with.

“Obviously.” John muttered. He put his fork and knife down in frustration, “I...sorry.”

“Do not fret,” Lafayette watched as John laid his utensils down. He nodded curtly towards Alexander who hummed, grabbing his plate and pulling it towards himself, cutting up John’s steak.

He felt embarrassed – belittled. “I will explain it and this will be a lot to take in. Keep an open mind,” Lafayette watched as John nodded, raising the glass to his lips and sipping it, “What you are drinking is blood.”

John, in pure panic, spit the liquid out onto the floor.

Hercules laughed lowly, leaning back into the chair.

“What the hell!?” John exclaimed – he doesn’t care if these people are capable of murdering him now. Hell, they might. TO EAT HIM!

Hercules, Lafayette and Alexander seemed too calm. Alexander seemed amused  too a nd laughed softly.

“ Are you gonna eat me? Fucking cannibals!” John exclaimed, chest tightening.

No way this is real.

“No, John.” Lafayette spoke too smoothly for this situation – as if he explained this a million times.

“Well what? You just made me drink blood!”

“We didn’t make you. You did it voluntarily.” Alexander murmured softly, finishing cutting up John’s food and handing it to him.

“No way in hell am I eating this!” John spit, glaring. “It’s probably fucking human flesh!”

Lafayette released a loud laugh as if that were out of the realm of possibility, “No, mon cher, it is just normal steak.”

“What does ‘mon cher’ mean? Fucking ‘my meal’?”

Hercules released a loud laugh. John narrowed his eyes at him, “It means my dear.” Hercules said.

“What? Don’t call me my dear, what the hell?”

“Relax, John.” Alexander murmured, laying his head on his hands, looking at John with a raised eyebrow.

“Relax? RELAX? I just drank blood—,”

“Oh my God.” Alexander huffed, “Fine! We won’t sugar coat it. We’re fucking va—,”

“Alexander.” Lafayette hissed sharply, cutting Alexander off. “Don’t you fucking dare hit him with a train like that.”

“He’s being difficult!”

“I do not care. You were not any better.” Lafayette narrowed his eyes.

What, did Lafayette kidnap them, too?

“Can someone please tell me why I just drank blood before I freak out more than I already am?” John snapped.

“Your pet is feisty.” Hercules commented.

Alexander hummed as John glared harder, “I’m not his pet!”

“John, stay quiet so we can explain please.” Lafayette said, tone softening from cool to a bit calmer, trying to relax John slightly. John, despite wanting to scream and call the police, nodded weakly. Stayed silent.

“Around a week ago, you were hit by a ca—,”

“A WEEK AGO? No. Yesterday I was partying with my fr—,”

“John.” Alexander muttered, “Listen to Lafayette.”

John rolled his eyes but found himself listening to Alexander. John stared down at his food and the fucking cup of blood. Part of him was drawn to drinking it (and also drawn to eating. He’s starving) but he decided against it.

“Anyways, no. That was a week ago. You were hit by a car. Very intoxicated and very dumb.” Lafayette commented. John gulped. He has so many questions to ask but continued to stay silent. “Alexander here saw you. The person who was driving took off and you were dying very rapidly. No time to call an ambulance,” Lafayette raised some food to his lips, chewing. John was so irritated.

“Stop eating! Tell me!” He demanded, “How am I alive? Is this heaven? No, it can’t be – hell. This is hell isn’t it? Oh my Go—,”  
“Stop yapping.” Alexander hissed.

John glared at Alexander, huffed, and stopped speaking.

Lafayette swallowed, “Alexander here did what he had to do. And this is the part that might seem a bit odd, unrealistic, and just...not right in general. Stay with us,” Lafayette began, “He had to turn you into what we are.”

“Cannibals?” John deadpanned

Alexander rolled his eyes, “Vampires, John. Vampires.”

Lafayette sent Alexander a death glare and John’s throat closed up, heart pounding quicker.

“W-what?” John squeaked, “No way! Those aren’t real. They’re fiction!”

Alexander sighed loudly. He’s clearly getting irritated – and has no time for – John’s confusion and questions. It makes John feel slightly bad knowing that someone who he already has an extreme emotional connection to (somehow) is irritated with him.

“Alexander, do not act as if he is inconveniencing you. You turned him in the first place, you take action.” Lafayette hissed, then looked at John again. “And they are, John. I can’t do much besides show you my fangs and say ‘tada’ considering, well, vampires aren’t as different as humans,” Lafayette paused, “We need blood to survive, yeah, but we also need food. We don’t burn in sunlight however we do get sunburns very, very easily, we’re able to turn people into vampires if we want to, and...well, you’re one.”

“I’m a fucking vampire?” John asked, narrowing his eyes, “I...”

“John, do you really think a human would walk up to you and say ‘my pet’ before saying hello?” Hercules spoke up.

John bit his lip, “I don’t know! I was already weirded out enough. Not much surprised me after waking up in an all red room that I was unfamiliar with!”

Lafayette chuckled, “We can also show you the wound in your neck if you want to see it.  However the pain might be enough to imagine that it’s there.”  
“So vampires can feel pain...?” John asked slowly, “Because, like, I’m in a lot of it.”

“Oui.” Lafayette replied, “I know, no fun. But you are able to run very fast and live for as long as you want as long as you avoid being murdered by other vampires.” 

John gulped, nodding slowly, “Can I ask a few more questions.”

“Oui.” Lafayette nodded once, “However, eat. I know that the confusion is a lot to handle but you will feel a lot better. Please.”

John hesitantly nodded, digging his fork into the meat and chewing it slowly. He swallowed, releasing a soft breath, “Erm, I don’t know if this is vampire thing or if I’m really gay but...why did I feel such a strong pull towards Alexander? Even...when he was being kinda creepy.”

“Because he turned you,” Lafayette responded, “It is good you feel that pull towards Alex, a lot of people do not feel it towards the person they are turned by.”

John nodded gently, eating some more of the meat. He’s trying to avoid drinking the blood but he knows he will have to eventually, “So...when can I leave?”

Alexander’s eyebrows furrowed and he snapped his head towards John, “You want to leave?”

“Lafayette said I could.” John pressed his lips together, “I want to see my friends. My family.”

“You said he could leave?” Alexander narrowed his eyes at Lafayette, “The man I turned? You wanted to just go off and tell him he’s able to le ave?” He demanded. He sounds so hurt, so effected by John wanting to leave.

“Mon chou, we cannot keep him if he does not want to st—,”

“Fuck off.” Alexander muttered, standing up from the table and storming off. John watched Alexander until he was out of view, feeling a bit more anxious now that Alexander is gone. Does being around the person who turned you make you stronger?

“We’re sorry for him.” Hercules sighed, “He’s a bit explosive.”

“He is very emotional,” Lafayette nodded slowly, “He has turned a handful of people in an attempt to finally have a new blood to care for. Hercules was mine, Alexander was Hercules’, Alexander wanted someone. He is a little shaken up about it,” Lafayette leaned back in his chair, “That is probably the reason he is not able to keep newborns.”

John nodded slowly, looking down. He feels bad now.

“Anyways,” Lafayette cleared his throat, “I must explain to you a few things before you leave. We were hoping you would stay for at least a few days so you can control yourself a little bit better and you are not as fresh. However, if you are expecting to leave that is fine,” Lafayette paused, “You might get a very strong urge to eat your family members, though. You have not been exposed to any humans yet. We were hoping to build you up to that.”

John’s eyes widened, “What?”

Lafayette frowned and nodded. “It may be hard to control yourself no matter how much you might admit you will not.”

John looked down, pouting. “S...should I stay then?”  
“That is your choice, mon che—John.”

John released a shaky breath, looking down. “Can I think about it.”

“Of course.”

* * * 

John was excused back to ‘his’ room after eating. He just sat on the bed, staring at the wall in confusion. So...he’s a fucking vampire. Now what? He can’t leave yet or else he might murder his fucking family.

So he just stays?

He stays and gives Alexander hope before leaving again?

Because John wants to see his family – he doesn’t want to worry them too much. God, they’re probably all so worried right now. How far away from home is John? 

There was a soft knock at the door and John raised his head quickly – he moves pretty fast now. He doesn’t really know how to control it and he gets a bit dizzy every time he does it. The person who knocked slowly pushed their way inside.

The emotional bond feeling was back again as Alexander entered the room, biting his lip and frowning a little, “Hey.” He spoke gently, voice a lot different compared to dinner, “I came by to apologize for how I acted. I didn’t...” Alexander cleared his throat, “Lafayette said that he told you about the others. It kinda hurt, I guess. Especially after you said that you felt the bond.”

John kept his eyes on Alexander as the man made his way into the room. He sat down on the bed, close to John but not enough to freak him out more than he already is. “Anyways, I’m sorry for that and for getting so irritated. I keep forgetting that some newborns had no idea vampires existed. I...I already knew when Herc turned me, I just...keep forgetting.”

John looked down, “You already knew?”

“Yeah.” Alexander trailed off, “Herc and I were dating for a while before he told me – and before he turned me.” He responded, “I would’ve told you, too, but...it was a quick-thinking situation. I didn’t want you to die. You...I literally only turned you ‘cause I thought you were beautiful. So, good job with your genes.”

John laughed softly, playing with the duvet. “So, you and Herc are dating?”

“Mhm...I’m dating Lafayette, too.”

“Polyamory?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

They seeped into silence, just calm. John didn’t realize that he wasn’t breathing until that point, took a panicked breath that did nothing for him, “You’re dead,” Alexander said quickly, “You don’t have to breath. Er, it’s hard to get used to. I know.”

John nodded slowly, “Okay...” He cleared his throat, “Do we have to sleep?”

“It isn’t necessary,” Alexander said, “Like, we won’t die if we don’t sleep like humans do. But we do get tired.”

John nodded slowly.

Alexander spoke again, “By the way, you can leave. Don’t feel guilted into staying. I only want you here if you want to be here.” He sighed, “I would recommend staying for a few days, though. I’m sure Lafayette already told you the worries of not being used to humans.”

John nodded. 

Alexander raised his hand slowly, touching John’s face. He ran his thumb over one of John’s eyelids, “Plus, your eyes are red right now.”

“They are?” John peeked one of his eyes open, the one that isn’t being gently caressed by Alexander.

“Mhm.” Alexander nodded, “They’ll turn back to their normal colour after a few days.”  
Alexander’s thumb left John’s eyes, caressing the skin underneath it. John opened both of them, looking at Alexander. He feels a bit calmer now – his mind feels clearer. “ Does anything else about me look weird?”

“You’re a lot paler. If I recall you were a bit tan.” Alexander murmured, continuing to run his thumb across John’s face, “a lot of your veins are very purple and visible. They’ll go down, though, just...getting used to having no more blood coursing through them.” He said, “Otherwise, you’re the same.”

“Well...I’m hoping minus the car on top of me?”

Alexander chuckled. He nodded slowly, “You also have a cut right here,” Alexander ran his thumb over John’s forehead, above his eyebrow. John flinched, “Here,” He ran his thumb across one of John’s cheeks, “And right here,” Alexander ran his thumb gently over John’s bottom lip.

“I look like a mess, huh?”

“Mmm. No.” Alexander retreated his hand. John missed it. “Not at all.”

Alexander stood up slowly, looking down at John, “Lafayette, Hercules and I will be downstairs. If you need us, you’ll find us there until about 12am – Laf and Herc should be gone to bed by then. I’ll probably be in my office at that time,” Alexander paused, “It’s right across the hallway from this room, so if you need me at that time I’ll be there...if you prefer to see Laf or Herc – I understand, they’re a lot more...approachable, I guess – they’re two doors down.” Alexander pursed his lips, “Think about it tonight, alright? About staying.”

Alexander bent down, kissing John’s forehead gently before turning and walking out of the room.

John sighed dramatically, flopping back onto the bed.

This is like a terrible movie.

* * *

John got to sleep at about 1am. He heard Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander speak in hushed voices outside of his room before he slept – arguing about what to do with John. Someone walked into his room after that as John pretended to sleep. He assumed it was Alexander considering the emotional pull he felt.

Alexander fixed John’s position, tucking him into the bed and tsking quietly about John ‘sleeping above the covers like some nuisance’. John had to force himself to not smile at that.

Alexander then kissed his forehead, cheek, and left the room.

John woke up, feeling a little bit better than he did yesterday. He rubbed his eyes, glad that he isn’t in as much pain as before. His neck still hurts a lot when he moves it and his body still feels like it got ran over with a car (it did) but the pain? Not as intense.

John made his way slowly downstairs, intending on finding Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander – he wants to tell them that he’s staying for  _ at least  _ as long as it takes for John to not eat his whole family. If he doesn’t mind it here, then...he’ll stay forever. Maybe.

Forever is a long time especially when you can’t die.

But when John managed to find the lounge, he was faced with people who he did not know – or, vampires, maybe.

Lafayette, Hercules and John were there too, yeah, but...there are also people who  _ are not them _ .

“Mon cher!” Lafayette exclaimed. He’s dressed to the T’s. Everyone is. Everyone is wearing beautiful, expensive-looking clothing whilst John is literally wearing the clothes he wore to bed. He wasn’t expecting a crowd!

“ Hi.” John squeaked, gulping.

A woman wearing pink looked over at John, raising an eyebrow. She has brown hair and looks beautiful yet threatening. She turned to look at Alexander, “This is your newborn, eh?”

“Mhm.” Alexander hummed. He patted a seat next to him and John awkwardly shuffled over, sitting down next to Alexander. 

“I’m Angelica.” The woman smiled at John. Despite her smile, she’s scary and intimidating.

“And I’m Aaron.” A man spoke up. He has a drink in his hand – John isn’t sure what it is, he’s pretty sure it isn’t blood since he can see through it.

“Thomas.” A man with big hair said. He’s leaning back in the sofa, head resting on another man’s chest.

“James.” The man Thomas is resting on said, drawing small patterns in Thomas’ side.

“John.” John squeaked, taking a deep breath out of habit. He always gets frightened when it does nothing for him besides bring air into his body.

“Aw.” Thomas cooed suddenly, “You breathed.”

“Don’t make fun of him. He realized everything yesterday,” Alexander spit quickly, defensively.

“Chill out, Mama Bear.” Angelica joked, laughing softly.

Alexander sent Angelica a slight glare, wrapping his arms around John’s chest, pulling him close. Everyone soon began to speak, getting off of the topic of John which John was thankful of. However, Alexander spoke to John softly, “Did you think about it?”

John nodded, “Yeah.” He whispered, “I’ll stay for as long as it takes for me to not eat my family,” Alexander’s face dropped, “But if I like it here...I’ll stay. And you can...raise me? I guess that’s how it works? I...I have no idea. Vampire lingo is—,”

“Seriously?” Alexander asked, cutting John off.

John gently nodded, “Yeah.”

“Oh my God,” Alexander smiled widely. He kissed John’s cheek, “Thank you.”

“ Don’t thank me. I’m...” John paused. He stopped himself from saying ‘I’m doing this for my families’ sake’. “You’re welcome.” 

“When do you think he’s ready to be introduced to a human?” Angelica brought up. As fast as they were finished talking to talking about John they were talking about him again. Great.

Hercules spoke this time, “A day or so. He didn’t have a strong urge for blood or anything when he woke up. He was hungry, sure, but he was able to refuse it for a while. Once he got his hands on it he was pretty brutal.”

John blushed, rubbing the tired out of his eyes.

“We can start with Sally.” Thomas muttered.

“No. We are not putting her through that.” James hissed, jabbing Thomas in the side.

Thomas rolled his eyes, “And why not? She’s just a maid.”

“Show more respect towards the people who work for you.” Alexander hissed. His eyes narrowed and John looked up at him, biting his lip gently.

“Why? Jemmy picked her up off of the street and gave her a home. All she does is disrespect me. She’s a brat.”

“To you.” James sighed, “She’s a brat towards you because you’re a brat towards her. Kids act like the people around them.”

“She’s 17!”

“She’s a child.” James deadpanned, looking back at John, Alexander, Hercules and Lafayette. “Try Maria?”

“Poor Ria.” Lafayette hummed, “She was used for Alexander, too.”

“And Jemmy.” Thomas bit the inside of his lip, “Y’could always ask George to bring Sam over.”

“No.” Lafayette said instantly, “No way.  Especially because George and Sam literally just started hanging out.”

“I second that.” Hercules murmured.

“I’m confused.” John spoke up. Everyone looked over at John.

Alexander smiled, held John close to his side, “You’ll meet everyone with time.”

* * *

Turns out, John was about to encounter a human way earlier than anticipated.

Alexander’s close friend, Eliza, came around that day around dinner time, baring gifts and smiles. John was sat in the living room, watching a random TV show with his legs curled up to his chest, occasionally giving his snippet of thoughts to Lafayette and Hercules’ conversations. Alexander worked.

Lafayette and Hercules both sniffed, paused, stared at each other at the same time, eyes widened in panic. John didn’t even realize what was going on until he sniffed as well – oh.

“Fuck,” Hercules stood up, stumbling a little bit. The doorbell rang, blaring loudly through the house. John’s pupils widened as Lafayette scooted over to John, laying a firm hand on his shoulder.

John wouldn’t listen to anyone besides Alexander, though. It’s the way newborns are.

Stubborn.

“Do not move.” Lafayette muttered, keeping a strong hold on John. John tried to keep himself still but all he had to eat today was an apple and a cup of blood so, to be honest, John wasn’t close to satisfied.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” John hissed. Lafayette watched as one of John’s fangs peeked out from underneath his top lip.

Lafayette could hear Hercules speaking to Eliza and Maria. His senses are extremely heightened (due to being alive so long, really.)

“Don’t be silly. As long as Alexander is there, John will be fine. He told me that he’s wellbehaved.”

“He is, sure, but he literally figured out what he was yesterday, Eliza. It’s fucking difficult for him to wrap his head around – difficult or not. We can’t risk putting Maria, or anyone, in that sort of danger right now.”

“I’ll be fine.” Maria spoke, voice gentle though slightly scared. She has been around vampires for a while now, though. Despite not being one herself, she’s engaged to one, so...

“What if you’re not?” Hercules hissed.

Lafayette huffed as John tried to stand up, grabbing John’s wrist tightly, “Alexander!” Lafayette screamed out.

He knew there was no use, though. Alexander is two stories away from him.

“Herc!” Lafayette settled, “Alex is upstairs! His office! Please, go get him.”  
“Dammit,” Hercules rolled his eyes, “Can you two just leave?”

“No. It’s now or never.” Eliza refused. She grabbed Maria’s hand tightly, smiling. Maria smiled at Eliza as well.

“You guys are impossible! This isn’t our decision, it’s Alexander’s and John’s.”

“Don’t care.” Eliza deadpanned.

“Fine! Fucking wait here. Laf is strong but...not stronger than a newborn. Got me?”

“Mhm.”  
Hercules rushed inside, staring at John for a quick second. The boy is practically shaking, pupils nearly taking up his whole eye. 

“Hurry.” Lafayette demanded. He sniffed the air, “Why did you let them inside!?”

“Eliza is persistent!”

“Gah!”

Hercules rushed away, towards the stairs. He yelled loudly to a maid who’s standing at the top of the stairs, “Run, get Alexander. Now.”

Her eyes widened and she sniffed the air just a little bit – they refuse to hire humans as maids (like Thomas and James) because Thomas, Alexander and Hercules usually turn any human who is close to dying in the street or something along those likes. Besides, with Alexander trying to find a newborn who will stay, they couldn’t risk it.

“Martha is going to get him,” Hercules muttered, sitting down next to John.

John hissed, irritated, “Let me go! Fucking assholes!”

“No.” Hercules deadpanned, gripping John’s arm tightly, “Fight this, John.”

“Tell me what to do one more time and I’ll end your life, got me!?”

“I’m dead, John. Fucking hel—,”

“John? Jesus,” Alexander said quickly.  He gulped, looking between Lafayette and Hercules, “What do I do?”

“Tell him no! This is...he’ll listen to you. He should. He has the bond. Just...we can’t stop him.” Hercules rushed. Alexander gulped, sitting on his knees in front of John. Squeezed his thighs softly. “Behave.” He ordered, voice soft. “You got this. You don’t need her to eat. You’ve got control, baby. You’ve got humanity inside you somewhere.”

John’s lip wobbled, eyes tearing up a little bit. His pupils declined slightly in size. He’s still shaking, “Ale—,”

“No.” Alexander shook his head. He has no idea what he’s supposed to do so he’s just doing what he does best – talk in an attempt to distract. “Listen to me. Focus on me. Don’t look anywhere besides me.” 

John nodded, body tense.

Lafayette slowly released John’s arm. As soon as that happened, John stood up quickly, rushing towards the exit and towards Maria’s scent, “Are you fucking KIDDING me?” Alexander exclaimed, rushing after John. He grabbed the newborn by the waist, pulling him into his chest, “Do you not listen?”

John hissed, trying to move away from Alexander’s grasp. “Leave me alone!”

“No.” Alexander refused, holding John close to his chest, breathing softly on his neck. He has no reason to breath, exactly, he just wants to relax John.

John hissed, struggling, tears falling down onto his cheeks.

Half of him wants to stop – he doesn’t want to hurt anyone. But he can’t. There’s this stronger, physical part of his body that’s making him act like a savage.

“I know.” Alexander cooed, laying his head on John’s shoulder. He kissed his cheek, “You got this. You’re strong. Relax.”

“I do-don’t feel strong,” John whimpered.

“Mmm. You are, though.” Alexander continued to speak gently in John’s ear, coaxing him out of his current situation. He’ll still feel a bit of a need around Maria now, but it won’t be as strong or as terrible as it just was.

“ Good job.” Lafayette spoke from behind Alexander, watching as John calmed down incredibly, pupils basically going back to their normal size. He blinked softly, gulped, looking around the room. 

“I’m sorry—,” John apologized quickly.

“Don’t.” Alexander squeezed John tightly, kissed his shoulder. “Come to the sofa with me. We’re gonna bring Maria in now, okay? Only if you’re okay with that. We can try to force Eliza out.”

“Am...should I be okay with it?” John turned around slowly. Alexander kept a tight grip on John, not wanting to risk letting him go.

“You can’t escape my grasp right now, so, yes. We trust you enough.” Alexander nodded.

“ Okay.” John paused. He was too distracted by everything else to even be bothered by Alexander’s affectionate touches. They’re calming John, anyways. 

Alexander lead John to the sofa, sitting down and bringing the boy close to his chest, keeping a tight grasp around his waist, “Go let them in.” Alexander nodded towards Hercules. Lafayette sat on the other side of John, just for another feeling of support.

Soon, Eliza and Maria walked in. Maria blinked softly, smiling at John as soon as she saw him. John’s pupils got bigger again but he didn’t move. Just stared.

“Weird to know that Alexander was the same way.” Maria spoke. Her voice is slightly shaky and Eliza is standing in front of her slightly. The conversation is making John feel less like a monster, though. “He was a lot more intense, though. Mother fucker literally scratched me. Look,” Maria raised her dress, showing a part of her thigh with a long scar across it. She giggled, lowering her dress. “Asshole.”

“Asshole indeed.” Eliza sent Alexander a dangerous glare. Alexander smiled innocently. Kissed John’s head.

“I wou—,” John paused, lowering his eyes, “Wouldn’t do that. Hopefully.”

“I trust ya more than Alex here.” Maria said. She walked towards the sofa, sat in front of John on her knees. John surged forward slightly. Alexander held him in place. Maria didn’t flinch. “I like you. And your freckles.”

“T-thank you.” John stared down at Maria. She gave him a soft, friendly smile.

He can practically hear the blood flowing through her veins. Her heart pounding.

He’ll never feel that feeling again.

Eliza walked towards Maria, stood next to her but didn’t kneel down. She kept a firm hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder,  as if ready to pull Maria away and fend John off of her any second.

“Here,” Maria grabbed John’s hand, placing it on her heart.

“You’re alive.” John deadpanned – way to fucking state the obvious. What else does he say in this situation, though? He’s literally trying to stop himself from drinking her blood.

“I am.” Maria grinned, “Not for long, though. Eliza’s gonna turn me on our wedding night. S’gonna be romantic and then super painful.”

“You’ll be one of us?”

“Yeah!” Maria beamed, “Then you’ll have to be with me when I try not to eat someone alive. It’s gonna be a weird loop. S’gonna be dope.” Maria wiggled her eyebrows. John giggled a little.

The need is nearly completely vanished now, feeling Maria’s heart beat. Something he’ll never have anymore.

God...the thought is so surreal.

“How do you feel?” Alexander asked into John’s hair.

John gulped, “Good.”

“Less tense?” Lafayette asked. He reached out to touch John, rubbing his arm. John nodded.

“Can we let go of you?” Alexander asked.

“No. Don’t. I don’t trust myself.” John confessed, sending Alexander a pleading look.

“Okay.” 

* * *

A week had went by quickly. Maria came over every day and by the end of the week John was able to be left in the room with her alone without feeling any sort of urge. She’s a good person, kind and patient.

John’s original eye colour – green – came back as well. He was beginning to look more like a person. Most of his wounds from the crash are healing over now. He’s practically good to go – good to leave Lafayette, Alexander and Hercules if he wanted to.

But here’s the thing: he doesn’t really want to.

The three have been nothing but kind to him. Alexander is very touchy-feely, he loves to feel John’s skin. All the bumps, cuts, everything. He never tells John that he looks beautiful or anything along those eyes – he doesn’t tell John that he cares a lot about him either. But John can see it in his eyes. That’s enough for him. He cares. Deeply.

Lafayette is patient. Gives John amazing advice. He taught him how to cook multiple things this past week, a lot of different dishes from  France. Lafayette is gentle with him, however he’s stern with John when he has to be. He’s a more stern with Alexander, though. 

Hercules isn’t very romantic. He mostly sends fond smiles from where he’s sitting. He cuddles Lafayette mostly. Caresses Alexander’s hand across the table. His touches aren’t particularly soft – John likes to assume that’s because he sews a lot.

John likes them all.

Tonight, John is leaving the house for the first time since he was turned. A guy – George King – is hosting one. John isn’t sure what the occasion is, exactly, but he agreed to go with a lot of hesitation. So now he’s dressed in a pink button-up shirt and black jeans, standing between Lafayette and Alexander in front of a fucking huge house.

John’s pretty sure it’s bigger than Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander’s. That says a lot.

Hercules rang the doorbell. John waited patiently. Nervously.

Maria, Eliza, Angelica, Thomas, Aaron and James are going to be there and that’s all he knows aside from his three friends – more? - so he’s kind of freaking out.

There will be humans there, too.  
So...

Y’know.

“Gilbert!” A man opened the door, dressed in bright red and a bright smile on his face. John furrowed his eyebrows, watching as the man hugged Lafayette.

“Use Lafayette, George.” Lafayette murmured. Still hugged George back nonetheless.

“I’ll do what I want.” George sassed, pulling away. He quickly hugged Hercules and Alexander before his eyes settled on John, “And you must be Alexander’s new prize. You’ve stayed a lot longer than anyone else. How’re you dealing with him?”

“With much difficulty.” John giggled, joking softly. Alexander rolled his eyes. Kept an arm around John’s waist protectively. Alexander is also very, very protective of John. He’s protective of Hercules and Lafayette, too, but not nearly as much.

George tsked, smiled brighter and stepped aside, “Come in! Everyone else is already here.”

The five of them made their way to the living room where people were crowded on a large couch. There are familiar faces and unfamiliar faces. 

“Guess we’ll start with shitty introductions,” George cleared his throat loudly, “Everyone, you know Hercules, Alexander and Hercules. But this is John,” He pointed towards John who stood slightly behind Alexander and Lafayette. His eyes flicked around the room.

“Now,” George cracked his knuckles, “This is Samuel,”  _ Human  _ “Theodosia, Aaron’s girlfriend,”  _ Human  _ “Aaron,”  _ Vampire  _ “Angelica,”  _ Vampire  _ “Eliza,”  _ Vampire  _ “Thomas,”  _ Vampire  _ “James,”  _ Vampire  _ “George Washington,”  _ Vampire “ _ Maria,”  _ Human “ _ Martha Washington, George’s wife,”  _ Human  _ “ Peggy,”  _ Vampire, newborn  _ “and Charles.”  _ Human _ .

“Hi.” John pursed his lips. Gulped.

“Hi!” Peggy exclaimed, standing up from her chair quickly. She rushed over to John, hyper. Her eyes are still red but she’s taking being around Humans a lot better than John did, “I’m Peggy. We’re both newborns, secretly stronger than every person here.”

John grinned, “Hell yeah we are.”

Alexander pulled away from John, patted his side softly, “We’re gonna go get something to drink. Do you want anything?”

“I’m good.” John shook his head. Alexander nodded, pressed a chaste kiss to John’s cheek before walking away with Hercules and Lafayette. Peggy watched them walk away. Raised an eyebrow.

“You’re dating them?” She asked.

“No.” John bit the inside of his lip. 

“Hm. Seems like it.” She wiggled her eyebrows quickly.

“I like them.” John kept his voice as low as possible. Lafayette’s hearing is fucking amazing. He doesn’t want to risk them knowing.

He has no idea why he’s telling this girl he had just met, though. But one newborn to another.

And, well,

Maria walked up to them as well, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulder. She ruffled John’s hair playfully and grinned. Maria’s pupils widened a little bit but she forced herself to calm down, “Hey. Talkin about John’s crush?”

“Maria.” John hissed. Maria knows – of course she knows. The two of them have been hanging out all week. When you try to drink someone’s blood you form a bond with them, okay?

“Yes.” Peggy bounced on her heels. She turned back to  look at John, “I heard from Angie that you’re thinking of leaving. That true?”

“I don’t know anymore,” John looked at Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules. They’re talking to Aaron and Theodosia, Alexander seeming to piss Aaron off with whatever he’s saying. Theodosia is laughing, though.

“Do you love them?” Maria asked. Voice soft.

“Isn’t it a little early to say that?” John turned to look at Maria.

Maria shook her head, “The feeling of love is there if it’s there. If you have to question if you like someone – or love them – you shouldn’t date them. So answer us, John. Keep an open mind.”

“I do.” John looked down.

“Then stay.” Maria laid a hand on John’s arm. “We’ll miss you too much if you leave.”

“What if I never see my family again?”

Maria tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Smiled. “You will.”

“And if not, we’re your family now.” Peggy chirped, “We’re all super annoying but you’ll grow to love us.”

John smiled. He grabbed Maria and Peggy’s hands, squeezing them softly, “I’m gonna...” He pointed towards the three men.

“Go on.” Maria and Peggy said at the same time, kissing John’s cheek gently, watching him walk towards Alexander, Laf and Hercules.

As soon as he got there, he grabbed Alexander’s sleeve, spinning the man around, pressing his lips forcefully into Alexander’s. Alexander’s eyes widened, confused for a second before humming, laying a hand on John’s back.

Hercules and Lafayette shared a look – fond.

Aaron and Theodosia quietly dismissed themselves, rushing off somewhere else. John pulled away, gulping. He looked between Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander. Alexander raised a questioning eyebrow, “I’m staying.” He said.

“For good?” Hercules asked. He smiled wide.

“Yeah.” John nodded, “If you’ll have me.”

“Of course, mon cher,” Lafayette was wearing a similar smile as Hercules. He leaned over  Alexander’s shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to John’s lips. If John could blush, he would. Hercules didn’t kiss him, just walked behind him and squeezed him tightly.

Yeah. He doesn’t want to leave anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is the beginning of a little Vampire AU/Series on my account :^)  
> I’m gonna add more of the Polysquad (and they're going to be featured in a lot of the other stories), but I’m also going to be making fan fictions of how everyone/all the pairings got together/met/became vampires etc.  
> The pairings are (currently):  
> Thomas/James  
> Polysquad  
> Theodosia/Aaron  
> Eliza/Maria  
> King George/Samuel S/Charles Lee  
> Gwash/Mwash (don’t have their storylines figured out yet.)  
> SO, WHO’S STORYLINE DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT? I WANNA KNOW!! So I can write it,,,obviously


End file.
